Known sign presses include a first plate and a second plate, wherein the first plate is pressed against the second plate to couple a first layer to a second layer. At least one known sign press includes a vacuum system that facilitates retaining the first layer against the first plate and the second layer against the second plate. Improper alignment of the first and second layers and/or adjustment of the first and second plates may result in an inadequate press.